


Before its too late

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, General Greivous dies, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Star Wars - Freeform, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon-reader is always there for Obi Wan and always saving him a lot in fights. He loves her and wants to be with her and keeps meaning to say it but y'know. He has Jedi things to do and worry over. But one day she gets hurt with a saber by someone while trying to help him again in a battle and finally then he realises that he needs to say it now that he loves her.- This had been requested on m writing blog.





	Before its too late

You had always been there for Obi Wan, your dearest and closest friend whether it be on the battle field or simply as friend whenever he needs someone to talk to about all of the things that are running rampant across his mind, causing worry and doubt to surface and crease his handsome features. You hated to see him with such worry creasing his brow and darkening his features, so you tried your best to keep him happy and smiling.

Somewhere along the way you have found yourself falling in love with the Jedi that you called friend.

You had tried to keep yourself from falling for him of course. A Jedi could not fall in love for it would make them more susceptible to fall to the dark side and you knew that. You also knew that Obi Wan is more than dedicated to being a Jedi and took it very seriously, he had one of the best masters, Qui Gon, too keep him on the right path. Compared to your master, Mace Windu, Obi Wan had a loving and kind teacher, Mace had been more stern in your teachings.

Whenever you thought about your master and what he would think if he ever found out about you falling in love with another Jedi you would shudder and shrink into yourself, almost as if he was really there giving you that disapproving glare he would so often give when you did something he didn’t quite approve of and then think about the kind of lecture he would give you if he were there. It was enough, at times, to set you on edge for a little while after the thoughts had floated to the forefront of your mind.

Your heart stammered violently in your chest as your lost your footing as you tried to dodge a swing from on of General Grievous’ many arm, trying not to get hit by one of his four light sabers the heels of your feet hung over the edge of the long metal walk way that you, Obi Wan and the General took to as a platform for fighting on. Not the best place to fight on but it would have to for the meantime.

This caused your mind to reel out of your deep thoughts about your master and Obi Wan, pushing the thoughts aside as you got shoved back into reality. Large fingers wrapped around your small wrist and with a sharp tug you were pulled away from the edge that you had been teetering on, barely missing the burning hot light saber that came crashing down in a slicing action at an angle, your hip connected with Obi Wan’s and you briefly shot a look towards he slightly taller male beside you, his hand moving from your wrist and gently brushing against yours.

For a moment your heart stammered in your chest again at the gentle touch of his hand against yours but you pushed the feelings that were welling up in your chest aside, however, your smile faltered slightly as you looked away from him and threw your light saber up, connecting the hot blade of your weapon with one of those that belonged to General Grievous. His blade was a little too close for your comfort, only meters away from your face, you could feel the waves of heat radiating off of it.

With a loud grunt you pushed the saber away from yourself with as much force as you could, you watched out the corner of your eye as Obi Wan stepped around you and as gracefully as one could move on such a narrow walk way he turned, locking a saber from hitting your side with a loud hissing noise as both sabers connected with each other.

“Looks like I’ve saved you twice now” Obi Wan commented confidently.

Rolling your eyes at your companion before speaking, “if you’re trying to one up me, Kenobi, you have hundreds of opportunities to take in the future. But for now,” you paused jumping out of the way as Grievous chuckled darkly, slashing down with his blue saber in his right hand, you brought your saber up to the joint that would have been a wrist if he were more human and sliced through it effortlessly, sending his hand and saber flying out of view and onto the walk way below with a loud clanging noise.

“But for now, what?” Obi Wan asked, turning his head towards you. Your eyes met for a split second, enough for you to that he wasn’t paying attention to what was happening around him. But the buzzing of the light sabers and the sound of heavy footsteps along the metal walk way grabbed your attention, pulling it away from Obi Wan and onto Grievous, who stalked forwards, skilfully rolling his three last sabers in his hands as he approached, his pace quickening with each step.

Obi Wan!“ You yelled out turning to him, you dropped your saber to the metal floor behind you and it rolled off the side of the walk way. You didn’t care about that at the moment. You could always get it back or get yourself a new one, it was replaceable, Obi Wan however was irreplaceable. To you at least.

Your fingers curled around the soft fabric of his robes tightly at his chest as you steppe in front him quickly, ”[Y/N], what are you-“ you pushed him back, causing him to stumble over his feet as he backed away from you, reaching a hand out for you as sudden realisation crossed his features. The tip of Grievous’ many sabers collided with your back.

An ear piercing shriek of pain ripped through your body and throat as a white-hot pain darted from your right shoulder and down to your left hip, not too deep in certain places - such as your spine, but deep enough to cause an immense pain to flood through you, your skin felt as it was on fire, the smell of burnt flesh and singed clothing filled the air around you. You fell forwards onto the walk way beneath you, your hands out in front of yourself and time for you seemed to slow down considerably and sound even seemed to blur together.

You were acutely aware of your heart thrumming wildly against your rib cage, almost like it wanted out. You were acutely aware of the footsteps behind you that came from the looming form of Grievous who was more than enjoying the downfall of one Jedi. But the sound of his footsteps seemed to pale in comparison to the voice of Obi Wan who is screaming your name at the top of his lungs. But his voice sounded different to you - full of pain you noted to yourself as your eyes stayed fixated on the floor beneath you.

You heaved out a breath of air as your throat throbbed from the shriek that left you, your vocal chords felt raw and tender. Swallowing hard you pushed yourself over onto your back, grunting at the pain that shot through you as your back came in contact with warm walk way. This time it was Obi Wan who saved you from getting yet another slice to the body from Grievous. He swiftly moved around you and stood before you, bringing his light saber down on the second left limb of Grievous, sending the hand and saber tumbling down below to join the other.

As you stared up at the curving ceiling, you couldn’t help but let your mid wander to certain possibilities. Was Obi Wan as scared of losing you as you were of losing him? Maybe. At least there is some part of you that hoped he did, in some way.

Breathing slowly and steadily through your parted lips, your hands balling into fists beside you as time sped up and brought you back, the sounds twisted together for a little while longer but soon went back to normal and you could hear the sounds of light sabers clashing against light saber as the fighting continued. But you couldn’t bring yourself to move as every time you did waves of pain surged through you. But you needed to get back into the fight, you needed yo ground yourself and rise above the pain that was screaming at you to stop moving.

You didn’t listen to the pain. You didn’t give into the pain that was screaming at you. You were better than that - at least that’s what you kept telling yourself as you pushed yourself up from the floor, wincing as your shoulder muscles tightened from the force that you used to get up from the floor. "Obi… Obi Wan,” you mattered out, pain filling your voice, your throat feeling hoarse and raw.

Obi Wan stood with a hand raised in the air, turning to the side ever so slightly to look to where you now stood rigidly, more hunched over and leaning to one side as if you were trying to find a position that didn’t put unnecessary strain on your wounded back. The loud thud as Grievous fell to the floor drew his attention from you and before you knew it Grievous moved swiftly across the walk way, barely missing you as he passed by, nearly causing you to lose your balance.

There was a short but loud whistle that echoed through the air, bouncing off of the walls and was soon followed by a series of shrieking clicks from the Varactyl named Boga that you and Obi Wan had obtained upon arrival at Utapau, in response to the whistle. You teetered on your feet as the Varactyl weaved its long body around you swiftly and over to Obi Wan, who got onto the brown leather saddle on its back, grabbing the reins in one hand and with one swift movement carefully jerked its head around causing it to turn and within a few seconds it was next to you.

Obi Wan leaned down and to the side, looping his arm around you quickly before planting a heavy hand firmly on your hip as his large fingers pressed into your skin that would most likely leave a bruise. His arm came up against your back in one swift movement, sucking air between your clenched teeth you then let out a hiss of pain as he hauled you up onto the large lizard and onto the leather saddle in front of himself and as carefully as he could he pulled you flush against himself.

Your back against his chest as he kept his arm around your waist to keep you from falling off the saddle and past the metal walk way as the lizard jolted into action and moved to follow after Grievous.

“You shouldn’t have done that” Obi Wan muttered to you in a deep quiet voice, his breath warm on the shell of your ear as he spoke. Your eyebrows furrowed together as you turned your head slightly, resting your chin on your shoulder and pressing your lips together into a thin line as you looked at him out of the corner of your eyes. You could see the disapproving look written all over his features as plain as day, you scoffed, turning your head away from him.

“I did what I did,” you replied curtly with a stiff nod of your head. He was not about to make you feel bad for saving him, it was your choice to make, not his and you stand by it.

“Well, you shouldn’t have” his tone was harsher than he had intended it to be towards you, he cared about you and you getting hurt just to keep him safe hurt him deeply. “I could have handled it” there was a long pause before he spoke again, the only noise filling the air were the clicking sounds that came from Boga and the sounds of blasters firing all around you as the fight raged on.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

Your jaws clenched, but you didn’t respond to him, all you gave was another stiff nod of your head as your eyes locked onto Grievous in the wheel bike before you.

“Fine with me” you sounded a lot grumpier than you had intended to be but you were sure it got your point across that you weren’t too happy with him being mad at you for saving him, after all that was why you had tagged along with him; to make sure nothing remotely bad happened to him. Well one of the many reasons anyway.

Without saying a word and as if Obi Wan had read your mind about getting along side Grievous, Boga was already there. Moving forwards and away from Obi Wan slightly you placed a hand on his arm that he kept against you to keep yourself anchored in place as Grievous reached for the electropole with his remaining right arm and it soon buzzed to life, purple light emitting from both ends.

“I got this,” you said to Obi Wan who gave a disapproving scowl in response as you moved more to face Grievous. Obi Wan’s arm tightened around you considerably more as you leaned over and reached your right hand out for the electropole that Grievous gabbed in your direction, but as soon as your fingers touched the tip of the electropole you pulled your hand away and gave it a shake as a hiss of annoyance left your lips.

“Careful” Obi Wan grunted out as he tried to keep a tight grip on the reins and of course you.

“I know what I am doing Kenobi,” you replied through gritted teeth as your hand shot out once again for the buzzing electropole but this time you were finally able to wrap your fingers around the smooth pole and yank it out of his grip, the force from the tug caused you to slide back into the saddle, your back pressing against Obi Wan once more. A smile came cross your face as you made a noise of triumph, holding it up for Obi Wan to see.

“See? I told you I knew what I was doing.”

“Great, now do something!” Obi Wan responded as he tried to steer Boga. Letting out a growl that was aimed towards the sass that your companion had thrown at you, you thrust the tip of the electropole towards Grievous in the wheel bike a couple of times but the last time Grievous’ hand wrapped around the pole and he pulled on it sharply, causing Obi Wan to lose his tight grip on you.

But you kept a tight grip on the pole and jumped onto wheel bike, swinging your leg over so that you stood behind Grievous as he kept tugging on the pole violently, you pulled back in response, not willing to give him the weapon back but he reached down, pulling a blaster from the wheel bike and as you pulled back on the electropole he raised the blaster and pulled the trigger, luckily, you bumped his arm with the pole and the blaster bolt missed, narrowly.

He knocked the pole, causing it to tilt downwards and get caught on the wheel bike sending both you and Grievous sliding across the hot metal floor, your back scraped along the floor until you came to a stop, the wheel bike cascading over the edge and ship at the end of the walk way. The pole lay a couple of meters from you as you writhed in pain from the friction you had experienced against your already wounded and tender back, soft groans emitted from your throat.

“[Y/N]! Are you alright?” You raised a hand weakly from where you lead, all you could manage before dropping your hand to the floor was a quick wiggle of your fingers. A slapping sound sounded out in the quietness. Your heart had barely given one beat when the sound of a blaster bolt echoed around you, which had soon been followed by a buzzing and then the clanging of the pole falling to the floor.

As you rolled onto your side Obi Wan landed next to you, his back colliding with the ship behind him but he sprang to his feet, dodging a punch from Grievous, his hands going to the metal plates that covered his heart and pried them apart. Grievous raised an arm and slammed it into Obi Wan’s chest, sending him flying once more. Pressing your hands to floor, your eyes followed the two males along the floor as they fought, Obi Wan kicking Grievous’ leg and soon after howling in pain.

“Did… Did you just kick him?” You got out, pushing yourself up so that you’re kneeling.

“It was a good idea at the time” Obi Wan exclaimed as he dived for the blaster.

“Right, yes, because that’s going to work on someone who is made of metal,” you responded sassily. Willing yourself to stand up, even though the adrenaline that you had felt before was wearing off. Obi Wan turned on the balls of his feet, the blaster raised and he quickly pressed his finger down on the trigger and the bolt hit Grievous directly in the heart. Another and then another.

You stood there watching as Grievous went up in flames, a silence settling over you and Obi Wan as the battle for the two of you at least had come to an end.

“You were reckless!” He told you calmly as he strode over to you, pointing a finger in your face. Rolling your eyes you smacked his hand away from your face with the back of your hand and moved to walk around him, but he caught your upper arm in his hand carefully and pulled you around to face him. You gave him a pointed look as he did so.

“I did what I had done to save you!” You snapped back, ripping your arm from his gentle grip. He didn’t complain or reach out for you again, judging by the angry tone in your voice it would be wise if he didn’t.

He watched you quietly, his blue-ish eyes searching your features for any hint that could tell him whether or not he should do something. “I didn’t need to be saved [Y/N]. I could have handled it” his voice soft now, as were his eyes as he moved closer to you, but you took a step away from him, crossing your arms over your chest, a twinge of pain running through your shoulder.

“If I hadn’t have saved you, you would have been hurt. Or Worse, killed.” You told him, shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly. You had done things like that before when in battle with him although each of those times you hadn’t gotten hurt - luck always runs out in the end, however, that’s how you looked at it, but Obi Wan have never acted this way about it before.

“Better me than you!” You paused, did he just say that? Really? That was your reasoning whenever you saved Obi Wan.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean I would rather get hurt or killed instead of you.” He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he reached a hand out, his fingers brushing over the tips of yours as he trailed his fingers up to the palm of your hand. “I like… I love you [Y/N]” he started, his eyes cast to your hands as he gently pressed his thumb into the top of your hand nervously.

“I always have, since we were Padawans. You getting hurt made me realise that I needed to tell you before its too late and I lose you before I get chance to do so again.” You stared up at him, your lips parted. You had thought about him admitting he had feelings for you so many times over but you never thought he’d actually say it or even feel the same way about you.

“You don’t need to say a-” Your fingers curled around his as you pulled him forwards and pushed yourself up onto your toes as your free hand went to the back of his, pulling him down, you pressed your lips to his.


End file.
